


TW Drabble (crossover with SPN)

by out_there



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You," Dean paused, leaning a hip against the dusty black car, and his tone was a mocking drawl, "hunt aliens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW Drabble (crossover with SPN)

**Author's Note:**

> This is, clearly, [](http://ekaterinn.livejournal.com/profile)[**ekaterinn**](http://ekaterinn.livejournal.com/)'s fault for suggesting: _With Ianto. And possibly Dean Winchester. Mmm. Now, that's a crossover someone should write._

"You," Dean paused, leaning a hip against the dusty black car, and his tone was a mocking drawl, "hunt aliens."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Whereas you hunt demons, which clearly makes more sense."

"At least demons are real."

"You think they are." Ianto glanced over to the boot of the car, where Jack and Gwen were talking to the hulking giant known as Sam.

When they'd tracked the brothers down and helped neutralise the pair of Exikiens that had been consuming the energy of the townsfolk (and transmitting instructions for their crew to come join the party), Dean had been all smart quips and big shotguns, and generally more annoying than Owen with a hangover. After the fight was won, Jack had looked at Dean, then glanced at Ianto and muttered, "If this gets resolved with naked wrestling, I want to see it."

It was Jack's version of telling them to play nice. So Ianto hadn't pointed out that they were hunting down aliens with _shotguns_ and that the whole idea of superstition was to explain scientific facts people didn't understand.

In return, Dean hadn't said that Ianto was trying to fight demons in a _three-piece suit_ and that any crackpot who believed in aliens probably thought Elvis shopped at his local mall.

Ianto was in the middle of mentioning that according to their files, Elvis was in cryostasis off the coast of Florida and Dean was yelling that they'd just seen _demons_ shoot _fire_ out of their godforsaken _hands_ when Jack had called out, "Are you two going to make out?"

Ianto's splutter of surprise was drowned out by Dean yelling, "What the hell?" over the roof of the car.

"Either make out or shut up, one of the two," Jack said and his voice was serious. Far more serious than the cut on Gwen's arm (that Jack and Sam were cleaning out and bandaging) so Ianto sighed and leaned against the car.

"You're going to get dust on that suit," Dean said sweetly, standing beside him.

"That's why there are drycleaners." Ianto smiled, not meaning it at all, and glanced down, taking in the grubby jeans and scuffed shoes. "Although possibly you don't have them here."


End file.
